Sanity
by westenflus87
Summary: After Jack came back from being with the doctor , Ianto had deffenetly changed
1. Chapter 1

Three months , it had been three months since jack left Torchwood, left the team and had abandoned him . Ianto didn't understand a first why , the kiss that Jack had left him with was confusing then Gwen had told them that Jack told here he was always ready to leave . Gwen explained that he was just waiting for his doctor . The first couple of days Ianto just was in a daze , Owen watched him very carefully he was afraid Ianto would try to hurt himself . That didn't happen tho , the rest of the team made sure of that . Tosh would help him around the hub, Gwen took him to lunch a few times and she said she wanted to set him up . Ianto was more surprised by Owen , he stoped calling him teaboy and he was being nice well as nice Owen can get .

So today was the day Gwen told Ianto that he got him a lunch date .

"Gwen, I......I'm not...um".

"Ianto it's just lunch , the place is close by and he's very sweet ".

"GWEN I thought you set me up with a woman ".

"Well you and Jack so I just thought . Please just try ".Damn Gwen and those pleading eyes .

"Okay I'll go ". Gwen gave him the address and told him that he would be in the back of the place . Ianto then left and Gwen and Tosh were discussing about Ianto's and his date . Owen came up from the medical bay looking for Ianto .

"Hey where's Ianto at ". the women giggled .

" What did you do to him , don't tell me you dressed him up did you".

"Owen your so daft , he's on that date that I set up".

"What why, don't you think that's the last thing he needs".

"Since when did you care , you've been off ally nice to Ianto recently ".

"Yeah cause Jack deserted him and he needs a friend ".Tosh and Gwen looked at each other .

"OH MY GOD , Owen Harper you like him don't you ".

"No".

"Yes you do , look Gwen he's blushing ".

"Maybe , yeah I've grown fond of him ".

"You got it bad ".

"Shut it , doesn't mater now anyway ".

" Oh don't worry Owen , it's just a lunch with Andy ".

"Ha PC Andy god Gwen".

When Ianto came back to the Hub he was ready to kill Gwen . The date was awful ,Andy was nice but it was so weird to date again and Andy said he was starting out .

"Gwen please do not quit your day job". He said as he slumped on the couch .

"That bad huh ".Ianto groaned . Owen heard all of this he just jumped for joy .

Later that night when it was just Owen and Ianto in the Hub cleaning up the medical bay .

"So that date you went on then".Owen said .

"Don't start Owen , I'm not going to be someones pity date ".

"I know ,how about you and me get a drink after this ". Ianto's eyes lit up.

"Are you .....um asking me out ". Owen moved real close to him.

"Yeah , but if your not ready or need more time".

"Your serious ,......yeah I'd really like that ". Owen leaned in to him and kissed him . Ianto grabed Owen's arm and pushed him into him to deepen the kiss. Owen growled , he knew kissing Ianto would be hot. Then just as it started they heard the cog door open . They broke apart , Ianto straitened himself out and gave a smile to Owen.

"Damn Tosh got bad timing ". Ianto nodded yes.

Then Owen and Ianto went upstairs and they saw Jack standing there.

"God damn bloody Harkness".

"Hey you miss me ". Jack grinned.

"Yeah like a fucking headache ".Owen then saw two men behind Jack .

"Jack when do you bring your lays here ".

"Oh them , I....". the other man spoke.

"So this is Torchwood not very impressed Jack ".

"Hey Doc do I tell you what's wrong with your TARDIS".

"God both of you shut up". The other man in a black suit said.

Owen looked at Ianto , he stood frozen there.

"Jack you better damn well explain right now". Owen steped right in front of Jack.

"Ohhh is this some of your team.". The doctor put his glasses on looking all over Owen .

"This is Owen Harper ,Owen this is the doctor".

"So Gwen said you needed to get fixed did you".

"Nope why mess with this ". the doctor shook Owen's hand .Then he looked at the other man . The doctor recognized him immediately .

"And this is ...."

The doctor cut him off . "Hello Ianto , god it's been fifteen years". The rest of them looked shocked . Ianto's faced changed to pure anger and lunged and punched the doctor in the face .

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD ". Ianto screamed . Owen grabbed Ianto so he couldn't get another shot at the doctor .

"Ooh Jack I like this one ".

"Master shut it .Ianto.....Ianto ". Ianto had complete furry in him ,Jack wanted to know what was going on. Ianto got out of Owens grasp and tried to run out of the hub but Jack caught him by the arm. Ianto pushed him into the wall and spat "Don't you fucking touch me". And the he ran out . The doctor and the master sat on the couch and owen passed the doctor an ice pack.

"A Doc you mind telling me why my very passive ,kind and loving Ianto just did that".

"Yes yes what did you do to that boy ". the master teased .

"Jack it was a long time ago ". the doctor ran his hand through his hair . Owen then said that he was going home and left .

"Doctor please tell me".

"Not all of it , It's not my place to say ". "I met him when he was eight years old, he was such a smart child. I landed a little of coarse and I chased the alien threw the woods . I mean it was night he should have not been there . But there he was ,he was knocked out when it push him . After I dealt with the fish thing I carried the boy to the TARDIS. He woke up screaming, I thought it was because of the creature but the TARDIS said he was broken ,that his soul was breaking and his heart was damaged . I comforted him till he fell asleep , I couldn't send him back plus the TARDIS wouldn't let me she really liked him . We spent six months in space together , he was getting better he was mending . He wasn't full of anger or sorrow anymore so I decided that we'd go on one last trip and then I'd take him home. We got caught in some kind of pull and it took us to a morbid planet . He was captured things were done to him , when I got him back we left and I just took him home . It had only been two hours that we were gone .I cried for so long after I left him ,I didn't want to but I didn't want him to get hurt .

Jack had never seen the doctor like that before he looked so defeated.

"Well nice story you got there doctor , but you have not told us where you were taken ".

"Why would it mater , theres so many bad ones out there". Jack said .

"Yes but what had made the doctor give him back , I know your lying ".The master was just loving this .

"Your right , do you remember the mirror dome planet ". The masters eyes widened.

"Your afraid of him , what did you see ".

"Doc what's the mirror dome ".

"Oh I'm going to explain this to freaky here. You see nobody can get off that planet they are sent to it . It's like a prison for the wost killers , psycho's and all around bad guys . It's not just a prison , it takes control of your mind mirrors your thoughts so a little boy that has anger problems would become like them."

"Ianto isn't like that so your wrong ".

"Yeah now he is , I felt that he has to parts of him . Someone has messed with his mind again shifted the bad part in the back . I assume as soon as he seen the doctor it snapped".Jack sat there in horror .

Ianto entered his flat mad and very frustrated. The anger was building up in side of him and images that were long forgotten were flashing in his head.

_Let go,let me out . Kill kill them . _

His head told him to do things bad things . He ripped off his suit and change to jean and a t-shirt , then he found a bat in his closet and waled at the wall. Ianto went from room to room breaking and smashing everything . He smashed mirrors , broke the toilette hit walls with his fists. He ripped the coach apart with a knife , broke the bed and the only thing left of it the mattress . He took a garbage can and then set fire to all of his suits , photos and anything else he could find . While he was doing all this destruction he drunk all of his liquor he had , finally after that he past out on the mattress on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Owen had no Idea what the hell was going on , he went to his and tried to sleep but he really couldn't . He didn't know where he stood with Ianto now that Jack was back , but what a kiss it was toe curling ans everything . Owen saw the look he gave the doctor guy and the disgusted he gave Jack , so it at least made Owen think he still had a chance . Owen looked at his clock four am it read maybe Ianto would still be up . First he called his mobile , no answer ,then his home phone witch got him a busy signal .This wasn't good Ianto always answered even if it was late . Owen then called one more number he knew something was wrong .

"Jack".

"What is it , I don't have time ri...".

"Jack I really don't give a fuck about you or your explanation , all I care about is Ianto".

"Why whats wrong".Yeah Owen thought now that got his attention.

"I tried to call him but there's no answer to ether of his phones , and when has Ianto never picked up".

" Your right I'll go check it out,I'll call back with news ".

"No way , I'm going to . You wouldn't even had known if I didn't call and Ianto would be more comfortable with me there with you ". Jack sighed he knew he was right .

"Okay I'll pick you up ".

When they got to Ianto's flat the door was locked .

"So do you have a key jack ".

"No ".

"Ha move out of the way ". Jack move and Owen pulled out a key.

"Why do you have a key".

"Doctor privileges, Gwen and Tosh have one too. We got them made after you left ,he's been on a suicide watch from all of us .So don't expect no sympathy from me .". Jack didn't say nothing he just stared at the door . The the strong smell of smoke entered his nostrils .

"Owen I smell smoke". Owen quickly opened the door . Smoke was everywhere , they could see the fire in the trash can . Owen grabbed the fire extinguisher and tried to put the fire out .Once it was out they scene the damage done to the place

"Jesus christ , oh look here's the phone in many pieces ". Jack never seen this side of Ianto ,he'd been mad at Lisa's death but not like this .

"Jack there's blood on this wall". Jack ran into Ianto's room and found him lying on a ripped mattress and a alcohol bottle was right beside him.

"Owen check him ". Owen saw he was breathing and that his knuckles and hand were bleeding and all beat up . Owen said he wanted to check his lungs so they took him back to the hub . They lade him on the autopsy table and Owen check him over. The master watch as they did this .

"Ooooh I can't wait till he wakes up ". he said

"What the hell is that supposed to mean ". Jack said.

"Master it not nice to pry ". The doctor said as he came over to him.

" But he's just pouring it out".he pouted .

"Stop reading his mind . But he's right Ianto has changed". Jack frowned.

"Changed how ". Owen asked .

"Back to how he was before ". They all looked at Ianto wondering what to do next .Jack went to his office and got out something from his desk . Jack came out and looked at the doctor .

"There's nothing we can do right now for him , and I can tell your not going anywhere till we figure it out . But I don't trust him ". he said pointing to the master."to be here so I've got these ." Jack pulled out two inch black metal cuffs . " You remember the link cuffs I had , there like that but they go about thirty feet and there connected to the TARDIS so you can leave him there and shell look after him. And if she thinks he's doing something bad she renders the shock value ". Jack had some proud smile on his face that the master wanted to rip off. He attached one to the doctor and then the other to the master.

" Oh look were cuff buddies". The master quipped.

It was hours later till Ianto had woken up , Jack was talking to the doctor at the other end of the hub,the master was pretending to sleep on the couch and Owen was right next to Ianto. Ianto stirred and opened his eyes . He looked around and started to get up .

"Hey there, don't move you've had a rough night".Owen said .He noticed something different about Ianto's eyes , the colour was off . Ianto looked down at his hands witch were now bandaged, He took out a deep breath and smiled .

"You okay mate ,not feeling dizzy are ya".

"Oh I feel fine ,no great actually". His voice sounded so cold . Ianto jump off off the table and started to go for the stairs . Owen grabbed his arm .

" Ianto you got to sit down , just let me check you out first." Ianto stared down at where he held his arm . " Your going to regret that ". He grabbed Owen by the shoulders bounced his head off of Owens , Owen staggered back and Ianto punched him in the face he fell to the floor like a sack of bricks.

"Ah what a rush ,I've missed that". Blood came dripping out of Ianto's head .Ianto wipe it of and then gave a lick to his hand . Oh god did he ever miss this , he ran up the stairs and walked up to the couch till he saw the master looking at him ".

"Well hello to you , aren't you just a sight ".the master said seductively.

"I do try". Ianto smiled .

"I bet you do ". That's when the doctor and Jack came into view .

"Ianto your up , did Owen check you out ". Jack asked and did'n't notice the new way he moved or his eyes ."Oh he's not up to check out anyone for a while". That voice made the doctor and Jack shiver in horror and made the master shiver for another reason that went strait to his cock .

"What did you do , you didn't kill him did you". The doctor begged.

"Oh no, he'll just have a massive headache, I really didn't have time to to do my work but if you really want me to I will. I have a couple of ideas of what to do to him something surgical perhaps ,what do you think doctor ". Ianto looked so sinister , he showed no emotion .

" No no Ianto, this is not you. Well help you get you back". Jack stepped up to Ianto pleading with him.

"You don't get it Jack this is me . That Ianto was a facade that Torchwood created to keep me under raps. Now if you will excuse me I have some very enjoyable killing to attend to ". Ianto walked passed Jack who was in shock and went for the hub door. Jack caught himself and ran after Ianto , the doctor went with him. Jack grabbed Ianto by the waist and hoisted him up, Ianto struggled ,kicked his legs all around witch connected with the doctors stomach. Jack yelled for the master to help him .

"Yeah like I'm going to do that ". Ianto struggled more almost knocking Jack back .

"God if you don't I'll make sure the TARDIS gets set to give you ten-thousand each time ".The master debated it but then ran down to the medical bay and then came right back up. The master walked up to Ianto and grabbed his neck , Ianto stopped moving and gazed at the master .

"Oh the things I could do to you". He whispered in Ianto 's ear . Then the master turned Iantos head and swiftly stuck a needle in him . Ianto made for one more struggle and then went limp in Jacks arms .

Jack lade Ianto down on the couch .

"What the hell was that , what did you give him ". Jack yelled.

" Don't go all melodramatic on me , beside it was in the drawer marked sedative".

"Hey doc you alright ". He said as the doctor walked over to them .

"Yes fine , I really should of known this would happen".

"I'm going to check on Owen ". Jack found Owen awake on the floor . He was fine just a lump on his head . He told him that Ianto was sedated and was thinking now were to put him . Owen suggested down with the weevils ,Jack said that was not an option so Owen said what about we tie him to the bolted chair in the hot room . They carried Ianto up there and made sure the straps were tight but not enough to hurt . The master sat on the small couch in the hot room across from Ianto . He was very intrigued by Ianto , his very dark sense of humour and he could tell Ianto was intelligent but under appreciated. He reminded the master of himself when he was younger.

The doctor felt guilty and full of despair . This was his fault but how to fix it .


	3. Chapter 3

The master watched as Ianto eyes flickered open and looked around . Ianto looked groggy from the drugs they gave him , his head bobbed back and forth for a while before finally his eyes stopped on the master. His once blue clear eyes were now misty greyish blue and a hint of despair .

"Hello , finally I was beginning to get bored". The master said getting up from the couch .Ianto peered at his restrains and gave them a tug.

"Well why don't you help me out of these things and I'll make sure your not bored for a while".Ianto said full of want and arousal . It's always the crazy ones the master thought , this boy would be the death of him he was sure of it but for now he was going to have a little fun.

"I would just love to but I think I like you in that chair much better". The master walked over and bent above Ianto , he slid his hand up Ianto"s thighs witch earned a small growl coming from Ianto . The master leaned in brush his cheek against Ianto's and squeezed his legs. For all the teasing he was doing it was taking more not rip the boy out of the chair and fuck him furiously against the wall.

He couldn't remember wanting or being more infatuated with anyone other then the doctor years ago.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM". Was said loudly. The master grinned and stepped away from Ianto and sat cross legged on the couch. Jack and the doctor stood there in front of the door , Jack kept his eyes on the master , he was have tempted to take out his gun.

"Enough Jack".the doctor said .

"Yeah Jack you're no fun, can't kill,can't fuck ".Ianto said.

"Ianto please". Jack begged . It was killing Jack to see Ianto like this.

"Oh Jack, the faster you start seeing the real me , well you'll probably enjoy it". Ianto was beside himself with excitement by rattling jacks cage. The doctor moved closer to Ianto .

"No Ianto I know the real you, you were not like this".the doctor said.

"Really , did you even look at me after you dropped me off ".

"Of course , the TARDIS said you were mentally stable I've have never left you there other wise".

"Hmm and maybe so many lives would have been saved. But she knew that , that's why she activated my wish after you left". He said with a mischievous grin.

"You lied to me ,you said she didn't talk to you".

"Wait you said lives, so you have killed people". Jack asked.

"Yeah, a lot actually . Jack for a man that has seen so much you know very little. Why don't you go over my file they kept a record of who I killed or who I remembered anyways ".

Jack was confused his file said nothing of this , but his file said little or nothing about him .

"That's a lie it doesn't say that, and who's they".

"Us Jack, Torchwood set it up probably wouldn't be hard to see if you were really looking. They caught be when I was seventeen, apparently I set off a alien detector and they followed me . Torchwood needed me , for my brain and my knowledge of torture so they kept me locked up in a institute. "Ianto said this all cool and calculated it was all to much for Jack .

"How did you turn back".the doctor spoke.

"They brought in an alien psychic, she severed the link between me and Ashia . She said it wouldn't last ,said that a trigger might bring it all back . Your that trigger doctor you unleashed me and for that I'm truly grateful".

"Well then I'll we have to do is sever the link once again isn't it". Ianto's eyes went from calm to terrified in a second.

"No, no don't ". The doctor didn't listen and left the room . "Doctor, Doctor don't .nonono " he screamed out. Jack followed the doctor out leaving the master alone with Ianto.

"He has a real bad problem with meddling , he thinks he can save us all ". the master said then sighed saying " But you and me Ianto we know different don't we, things like us can't be saved".


	4. Chapter 4

Owen had heard the whole conversation and felt sick because of it, he was with Jack on this ,this was not Ianto. Jack didn't know what the doctor had planed but whatever plan he did have Jack would do it to get Ianto back.

Then Tosh and Gwen came into the hub , they seen Jack right off the bat and looked around for Ianto.

"What no hello". Jack quipped. They gave him a hard stare but then it softened and they both hugged him. Gwen then smacked Jack on the head.

"Hey".

"You do that to us again Harkness will feed your balls to Janet". Gwen warned.

Jack gave a nod and a sweet smile.

"Have you talked to Ianto yet ".Tosh asked.

"Yeah about that , Ianto's file can bring it up for me".

"Sure but why".

"Just what to check something out". The doctor came out of Jack's office with a wide grin on his face.

"Jack is that".Gwen said

"Yep thats my doctor , Tosh I need it really soon". She nodded and went to her station.

"So any plans then doc".Jack said.

"Yes , well first Ianto was wrong his connection wasn't severed the first time just temperately down, maybe if we go to the source we can cut it off completely ".

"That's great but where's the source at".

"Jack he said Ianto , what's wrong . What did you do".Gwen grabbed at Jack's arm in furry . After Jack had left they all made sure Ianto was alright .Gwen finally smarted up and knew Jack did not love her but Ianto . She now seen Ianto as her baby brother and if Jack thought that he was going to get back with Ianto so easy he had another thing coming.

"Not now Gwen". Gwen saw Owen and the somber look he had on his face.

"Owen what's going on" Tosh came up to Jack and handed him a file of papers.

"Jjack I m sorry I..I never" Tosh stuttered.

"Tosh ".

"I didn't think it was anything but it said his file was changed . I found his original file".

"It's okay we wouldn't have known what to anyway". Jack patted her back showing her it wasn't her fault.

Jack was going to go in his office when he a scream ,then he remembered who he left Ianto with.

Everyone heard the scream and rushed over to where it was. They all arrived and Jack had his gun pointed at the master once again .The master still was sitting in the same position when he left them, Ianto still tied to the chair.

"Took you long enough". Ianto joked. He gave a little chuckle at all the worried looks towards him.

The girls looked and seen that Ianto was tied to a chair .

"Jack why the hell is Ianto tied up". Gwen voiced.

"This is for his protection Ianto is not himself".

"He was fine yesterday ".

Ianto was grinning with a big animated smile . He threw his head back and started to laugh . His laugh stopped everyone talking , they just stared at him .

"Ianto are you alright".Tosh spoke.

"Yes,Im now me. Poor sweet innocent Tosh the other Ianto liked you very much ,me you'd be perfect to see how long you'd last with me. Maybe all be nice and kill you quickly just a sharp twist to the neck hm.

They listened in horror as Ianto talked, they couldn't believe this.

"And you Gwen I always wanted to see what your insides look like and string you up by them. Owen I actually liked you ,you were an asshole and a prat .No guilt and did what ever you wanted . But then you had to be nice to me or the other me , started flirting and asking him out and then there was the nice snog in the med room down there. He was so ready to let you have him he was letting go now . And then Jack came and you knew your chances were shit ,your so pathetic ."

You could probably have heard a pin drop if anyone had one .

"Jack what have you done".Gwen whispered.

"You three get out now"He said it so sternly that nobody protested. Jack went to Ianto and touched his face.

"Ianto I promise that I will help you,I will not give up on you". Ianto moved his face away from jack.

"Don't touch me .You killed that last bit of fight that he had left ,you almost killed us both why didn't you stay gone. ". Ianto sounded hurt and then Jack knew that his Ianto was still there fighting even if he was mad at him.

"I came back for you. I wanted you to come with us to see everything ". The doctor came forward standing next to Jack.

"We need to go back to the planet the TARDIS has been there once so it can find it again .You are going with us ,all we need to do is capture her and sever the connection." The doctor said.

The doctor was going to fix Ianto, he wanted him happy like he was on the TARDIS years ago. He remembered Ianto playing and smiling being himself. He was going to make this right.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack sat in his office waiting for the doctor to be ready for all of them to go . He stared at the file that Tosh had gave him in his hand. Jack began to look at Ianto's file.

_Torchwood Institute 405 _

_London_

_Subject: Ianto Cain Jones _

_Born: August 19 1983 _

_Ianto Jones was born to a normal lower working class family._

_Mother's name : Rea Jones_

_Father's name : Ifan Jones _

_Sister's name: Rhiannon Jones_

_Brother's name: Able Jones _

_Torchwood first heard of Ianto Jones when he was abducted by the doctor. He was seen being carried by the doctor into the TARDIS on March third 1991 . He arrived back twelve hours later at his home._

_The boy then started to experience mood swings at school and at home ._

_On March twenty-eight the police found that the Jones family had been murdered by Ianto Jones._

_From what we gathered the father was killed first stabbed nine times in the chest .His mother was second her throat was slashed several even after she had died. The sister was next only stabbed twice in the stomach. The brother was last and most violent , he was stabbed sixteen times in a up and down in long lines. Ianto Jones was not there and he ran off and went off the grid for six years._

_We picked him up at a museum when he triggered one of are doctor alarms , the alarm works for aliens and other non human forms. When we figured out this was Ianto Jones he was put threw various test . He spent the next two years under lockup , he tried to escape twice he once seceded by killing four guards and then two civilians he was caught three days later._

_At age seventeen our Torchwood physic had found that he had a connection to an alien not on this planet . Also by this time we found that Ianto Jones was highly intelligent ,he would be a good asset to us once we got the alien out of him. The day before the physic came to sever the connection we got Ianto Jones to tell us how many people he had killed. He had answered that he killed thirty-seven people , he recalled in every detail of each of the killings . _

_After the procedure was done Ianto Jones was put to work at Torchwood one's archives , from being strong and not afraid of anything he developed a mouse kind of tendency. He would only consecrate on his tasks and rarely talk to any of the staff . Also he did not remember anything after the doctor had been with him , not of any of the killings so we filled in fake blanks for him telling him his family died in a car accident and he was in a coma for that time .He was very good at his job so we promoted him to lead archivist . If the other Ianto Jones comes back again in the future and knows of his condition please contact the doctor ._

Jack let a huge sigh ,he never imagined this when hiring Ianto Jones . He hoped the doctor would be ready soon so he could have his Ianto back. This was not his plan when he came back , all he wanted was to take Ianto on a trip in the TARDIS and hope that Ianto wouldn't be too mad at him for leaving. The doctor poked his head into Jack's office making Jack look up at him.

"all ready to go".

Ianto didn't mind being tied up and especially next to the master. When the master told Ianto his name all Ianto did was give him smirk. Nothing really surprised Ianto anymore and calling this man the master was real kinky and this Ianto loved kinky.

The doctor and Jack came in to the room where Ianto was, Jack went over to him and untied his restraints.

"Now you can come into the TARDIS quietly or we can drug you ". Jack said after he was lose.

"Well I hate being drugged so I go".

When Ianto walked onto the TARDIS he smiled , he did always like her. She moved around into his mind , she didn't like this wall Ianto had up but she could feel that he was scared , scared of what the doctor was about to do . The TARDIS probed deeper seeing the rest of his life , she felt sad for Ianto cause he felt so alone and full of despair all of his life since he was a little boy.

And she was mad , mad at the people who hurt him people like Torchwood and Jack , oh she was so mad at Jack for leaving him and using him .

"Ianto you can go anywhere you like , the TARDIS has a room all ready for you".the doctor announced.

"Ooooh what fun, a prisoner on the TARDIS".Ianto said sarcastically .The master went over by Ianto and grabbed at his arm.

"It's not so bad now". The master said. "But I think we can still have a little of bad fun". The master whispered in Ianto's ear.

"I guess we could".

Ianto and the master walked out of the TARDIS control room and headed towards his room . Jack stood there clenching his jaw with anger. 


End file.
